


Nightfall

by mangacrack



Series: HashiMada Works [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Warring States Period (Naruto), things are not as bad as they used to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Hashirama would crawl into Madara's bed as well if the Uchiha Clan wasn't so nocturnal and paranoid that makes sneaking past their defences sheer impossible.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739704
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 02: Senju / Uchiha Clan

They agreed to a truce three months ago and slowly wounds are healing. People begin to greet each other on the street and ask tentatively for help. The atmosphere is not cheerful yet, but they are getting there. It is an extended period of peace that allows the Clan to lick their wounds and the truce ensures that they remain on the same side.

During the day Madara and Hashirama pour over missions requests, figuring out which ones go to the Senju Clana and which the Uchiha Clan will take. It is a start and slowly the families get used to the idea that they could go on missions together. So far they had five successful cooperations and only one minor disaster.

No one knows that they meet during the night as well. Not every single one, their clan members would get suspicious especially since the families use the leisure period to celebrate and spend time with each other.

But it happens often enough that Madara is now familiar which steps creak and how to silently climb through Hashirama's window.

"Madara," Hashirama sighs before the sound turns into a groan. His fingers tug at the sheets. One hand wanders south and finds the beautiful dark hair. He smoothes the strands down a few times, reaching for an anchor while waiting for permission. "Madara, come on..."

His lover chuckles and his warm breath ghosts over Hashirama's skin. "I don't mind if you pull at my hair, it's long enough."

Hashirama barely waits until Madara has finished his sentence. His hands fly to the Uchiha's head, but their previous conversation is not the reason why he chokes, "Oh god, ... like now?"

The following nip on his inner thigh is a message. Hashirama has to silence his moan by biting on his lips, but it's hardly enough. It Madara continues like this, and he will because each night he spends in Hashirama's bed he learns more how to take the Senju apart, he will have to slip him on his stomach soon. The room is not soundproof and the only way to muffle Hashirama's cries is by either gagging him or having him bite into the pillows.

Everything throbs when Hashirama cannot decide which he prefers. They have done both.

Very often, so very often in the last months and it's like swimming in bliss.

Before ... before they barely managed to meet every month and then their time was limited. Now, he has marks and bruises from Madara's last visit.

Layers of bruises, in fact, because Madara likes undressing him and finding evidence of their previous lovemaking.

Hashirama would crawl into Madara's bed as well if the Uchiha Clan wasn't so nocturnal and paranoid that makes sneaking past their defences sheer impossible.

"Turn around," Madara's voice is hoarse like has been screaming. Slick fingers brush over Hashirama's hips who scrambles to twist around.

He gets distracted by Madara's mouth on his, the hot burning kisses that follow while the Uchiha lines up behind him.

"Ngh, yes." Hashirama's assent is barely a whisper, his body speaks for itself as he pushes back and his back meets Madara's chest. His hair falls over his face and his world narrows down to the hands on his hips, holding him _tight_ and leaving more bruises for tomorrow.

Madara clams a hand over Hashirama's mouth when he lines up and rolls his hips, swallowing the muffled scream and nearly losing his composure when the Senju bites down in order to remain silent.

Their movements are desperate. After years and years of enforced separation, worrying about death, upcoming battles and meeting each other on the wrong side of a river, the fear of losing each other has yet to fade. Long before the sun crawls over the horizon, Madara will climb out of the window again and leave Hashirama behind. He cannot stay the night, but the few stolen hours are more than he dared to dream of last year.

He buries himself deeper in Hashirama and bites into the shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. He would burn himself into Hashirama's skin if he could. But the Senju will be healed by the time they meet at eight o'clock for their first session of the day. It leaves Madara no option but to stain Hashirama's soul with his greed.

He whispers curses and promises against Hashirama's lips, too selfish not to use the opening the man leaves in his defences each time he invites Madara into his home.

  
  



End file.
